


Fools of Heart

by seamonster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also chocolate, And a happy ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Other, but with feelings, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamonster/pseuds/seamonster
Summary: Jesse agrees to help you lie for chocolate.





	Fools of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first commission! Please cue the round of applause! 
> 
> I'm kidding.
> 
> Commissioner asked for fake dating with McCree, so that's what this is. My apologies again for it taking longer to write than intended. I hope you like it!
> 
> If anyone is interested in a commission of their own, you can DM me on twitter @seamobeemo to discuss rates and availability.

You were more than ready for this. With literal years of training and experience in covert situations, you’d become a master at not being noticed by the people around you. Blending into crowds, able to slip behind the reach of suspicion and be forgotten the moment you were out of sight. You were  _ damned _ good at it. Genji was incredible at not being seen and heard, yes; but he drew stares everywhere he was seen. Whereas you could stand in a crowd of people and no one would ever remember you being there. It was your strength in Blackwatch, and it made you irreplaceable. But it wasn’t a Blackwatch assignment that brought you to this quaint village at the base of the Swiss alps. It was love. And with Reyes on holiday to the other side of the globe, nothing was going to stop you from getting it, not this year.

"You about done in there, Miss America? It's gonna be half-over before we arrive."

You heard him grumble through the door, something like "keep your knickers on." He wasn't thrilled that you weren't letting him wear his normal clothes. The whole point was the blend in, not stick out like a literal cowboy in a cozy, Swiss village.

Jesse was… less good at the "pretending to be someone else" part of covert assignments. It wasn't really his fault. He was a country boy through-and-through, and that accent wasn’t something he could easily hide. But he tried, bless him, and he agreed to join you for this. (After watching you in bemusement as you passionately explained the whole plan). Thankfully, you didn't need an Oscar winning performance. You mostly needed him as a prop. 

You were readjusting your own clothes in a full length mirror when the bathroom door finally opened.

"Took you that long just to get dressed?" You asked without turning around, a smile in your voice.

"You ain't got no room to talk and we both know it."

You couldn't help chuckling as you turned around, but the sound died softly at the sight of your partner in slacks with a casual button-down.

"Feel damn naked without my hat." His hair was actually styled well, pushed back out of his face, and his facial hair had been groomed. You were surprised to say the very least. The typically rough-and-tumble child of a man looked… good. Really good. Jesse's lips curled up in a smirk after a moment of you just staring. "Yer catchin' flies, darlin'. See somethin' you like?"

His playful tone had you chuckling again, tossing him his wallet now that you’d padded it out with his “compensation” for helping you.

“You can really clean up, cowboy. You should do it more often.”

“You planning on askin’ me out on more dates?” His smirk widened into a grin and you matched it with a roll of your eyes.

“Yeah we’ll see after today.”

It happened every year, as most holidays do. But having always been single, you’d never bothered with the Valentine’s Day-esque festival this village was known for putting on. A “celebration of love” as Captain Amari called it. She took her husband every year, the village wasn’t too far from base. Commander Morrison also went yearly, with his boyfriend. Along with an array of other Overwatch agents and employees with significant others of their own. This was always the time of year Reyes bounced the fuck out to go back to California and see his family. It was normal, you’d worked right through it for years without ever giving the festival more than passing thought.

Until Angela Zeigler. 

You don’t know how she learned of your love for dark chocolate, but you bonded over it into fast friends. She’s the one who turned you onto Elias Bossart, the best chocolatier alive in modern times. The first bite of his chocolate had nearly been a religious experience for you. Perfectly smooth, the flavor made love to your tongue and you’d been hooked ever since. You’ve tried everything of his, every flavor… except one.

“It’s a limited, specialty flavor. He only sells it at the Feier der Liebenden.”

“I can’t believe yer doin’ all this for chocolate.”

You ignored the gibe, too excited as you pair of you walked down the streets of the village.

“You have guns and cowboy stuff; let me have my chocolate, okay? All it’s costing you is one day pretending to be my lover.”

That was what had kept you away from the festival the year previous, ever since Angela and Lena had gone together for fun and told you about it when they came back. Ever since you’d learned about the Lover’s Bite. The only chocolate Bossart made exclusively for this festival. You were  _ dying _ to try it.

“Well, I think I can manage that, darlin’.” McCree emphasized himself by taking your hand in his as you neared the festival gates. Making sure to meet your eyes, he raised your hand up to his lips and pecked a soft kiss to the back. “Let’s go steal some chocolate.”

You didn’t blush, you and Jesse had been close for a long time. But the kiss did send a thrill through you that you’d never admit to. Damn him for being so handsome. “We’re not stealing it, Jesse, we’re paying for it.”

“That, too.”

Truth be told, McCree probably would have agreed to help you even if you hadn’t offered to pay him. You’ve been working together for almost three years, ever since Reyes dragged him reluctantly into the family. He was a good man to have on your six, and a good friend. Funny and light-hearted for someone so tough. He was honestly the perfect person to help you lie your way into a festival that only permitted couples to enter.

The Feier der Liebenden was held in a public garden, flowers bursting in colorful blooms and scenting the air with a sweet aroma. There were a lot more people than you were expecting, too, but that was all the better. The bigger the crowd, the less likely it was you’d be spotted by any Overwatch officers who actually knew you two. You did  _ not _ need someone starting rumors around base that you and McCree were dating. That would just lead to complicated feeling stuff and having your best friend on base forced to verbally admit to a lack of real attraction in you. Hearing that might actually kill you inside; his flirting kept you just high enough on a daily basis to ignore the sting of reality. You wanted to keep it that way.

McCree let out a low whistle once you’d cleared the gate, admiring the decorations and reaching to adjust a hat he wasn’t wearing.

“They dressed this place up prettier than a pig at the fair.” Before you could form a response, his hand let go of yours and slipped around your waist instead as he leaned down to you. “Though it ain't half as pretty as you, darlin’.” It was so much so quickly, his hand warm on your side, the rumble of his voice so close. You almost jerked away, but froze instead. Your heart thumped a bit louder. “Now c’mon, let’s go find you that chocolate before they run out.”

McCree took the lead.

…..McCree took the lead, even though you were the one who’d bribed him into this. Smile on his face and light on his feet, he led you through the crowd of couples, never once letting you go. His touch wasn’t stifling, just constant. Your hand, waist, shoulders; his fingers never left you for long, keeping you connected as you wandered around. You couldn’t say you minded.

At a booth for a local distillery, he bought you both bottles of a specialty ale that tasted like walnuts and pomegranate. You sat down for a little while to drink them, chatting about normal things. Funny stories from work, upcoming events on base, the weird smell coming out of Moira’s lab. You sat close on your bench, his arm relaxed around your shoulders while he gestured to random couples and made up things about them that had you laughing into his side.

It felt so comfortable and right, that you pretty much forgot why you were there for a bit. It didn’t really dawn on you how tender the look in McCree’s eyes was when you were chuckling into your bottle, trying not to snort at his dumb jokes. Or how his gaze lingered on your smile. 

You forgot about running into other Overwatch agents, too. When the ales were drained and a light buzz had settled in, you dragged McCree off the bench with renewed vigor for fun. Jeez, how long had it been since you’d taken a day off like this? There were games to play that involved teamwork and you honestly wiped the floor with the other couples. You didn’t even care that you and Jesse had an obviously unfair advantage. He was there with you every step of the day, smiling more than you’d ever seen on him. 

It was an hour before you finally stumbled upon a booth boasting the Lover’s Bite.

“Oh!” You grabbed Jesse by the arm and hustled him over, excitement shining in your eyes.

“Welcome, welcome!” An old woman greeted you at the booth. She was simply precious, dressed in red and pink, with hearts decorating her white hair. Her smile was kind, bright eyes twinkling as she took a good look at you and Jesse. “Would you care for some chocolate, my dears?”

“Oh yes, please,” you nodded, almost breathless. The booth was piled with small red boxes, wrapped up in black ribbons. The Bossart logo was printed elegantly on the sides.

Jesse’s hand came to rest on the small of your back while he reached for his wallet, as he’d been consistently paying for everything all day despite your objections.

“How much for two, ma’am?”

The old woman gave an impish smile.

“Ahhhh, money will do you no good here, young man. The price is very simple. To experience the Lover’s Bite, you must first share in a lover’s kiss.”

It took just a moment for her meaning to sink in for you, dragging your eyes away from the treat boxes. Lover’s kiss, she wanted you to… kiss McCree. She wanted you to put your lips on his lips, like you’d only dared to imagine in the dead of night. She wanted- oh my. You couldn’t make Jesse do that for chocolate. Being affectionate was one thing, you could never ask McCree to kiss you on the mouth just because you wanted some chocolate. You couldn’t--

“Well if that’s all.”

Jesse pulled you out of your silent panic as he easily tugged you closer and leaned down.

It was just a kiss, his warm lips pressing softly to yours, and the world stopped turning as heat flooded into your cheeks. Whatever Jesse had been expecting in a simple kiss, blew out of you both with a crackle of fire. Like finally slipping that last puzzle piece into place, you were both caught. What was first gentle pulled you both in, like neither of you could believe the other was kissing back. But you both were. Jesse’s hands on your waist pulled you even closer, his shirt getting bunched up between your fingers as you dared to kiss a little harder. A little hotter. And he squeezed you tighter against him, lighting your nerves up with excitement and anticipation.

The festival fell away, no woman with her chocolate; all you needed was for Jesse McCree to never stop kissing you.

It took her politely clearing her throat several times before either of you realized what the sound was. Pulling away felt impossible, and when you could manage the strength to, Jesse trailed after you. Your lips barely touching still, a shuddering breath leaving him.

“You two kiss like it’s your first time.” There was laughter in her voice. Your voice failed you. 

Jesse had to clear his throat before he could respond, and his words came out soft. "Feels like it."

You were vaguely aware of being handed that prized little box, Jesse thanking the woman kindly. Did his voice sound deeper than before? Your cheeks pickled with heat. Was his smile always that breathtaking? You let him lead you to another bench surrounded by large hydrangea blooms, both of you sitting in silence for a few moments, just staring at the boxes.

McCree opened his first, you followed his lead. The red box was soft like velvet, satin ribbon pulling away easily. Inside was a single piece of chocolate, shaped like a heart. Next to you, you heard Jesse take a bite, humming lightly in approval. Did he not feel like the world around you had been stripped clean? Nothing had changed but  _ everything _ felt different. Without hesitancy, Jesse McCree had kissed you for the simple sake of chocolate. 

You stared at the chocolate heart, your own heart still racing inside of you.

"Ain't you gonna eat it?"

Of course you were. But even as you put the entire thing on your tongue, you knew it would never compare to the taste of Jesse's lips.

...It came close, though. 

Your eyes slipped closed as you savored the flavor blooming over your tongue, and Jesse watched the awe cross your features. You chewed slowly to draw out the bitter heaven caressing your taste buds. Your lips still tingled, the ghost of Jesse's breath haunting your skin and making you feel warm.

….You'd give anything to kiss him like that again.

"How is it?"

His voice was soft, deep timbre still setting heat along your cheeks and tingles down your spine.

You nodded, only able to manage a soft hum that he answered with a chuckle.

"I do believe that was some of the finest chocolate I've had in a long while. You an' Ange might be onto somethin' with this Bossart guy." Jesse didn't eat his whole piece though, he put the remaining half back in its box. "Now how about some ice cream, hm?"

You knew, even as you agreed and let Jesse take your hand, that ending this day was going to be one of the hardest things you'd ever done. But you pushed that imminent pain away to join him in the crowd once more, lacing your fingers together. His constant touch was still there, fingers hot against your bare skin. You walked a bit closer together than before, desperate warmth settling into your bones.

The ice cream booth was crowded, so Jesse left you under some shade with a cheeky wink and a promise to be right back. He kissed the back of your hand again as he went, smiling at you until he had to turn around and watch where he was going. Tall as he was, you didn't lose sight of him in the bustle of people. Couldn't keep your eyes off of him if you tried. 

You didn't try. If he was yours for this one day, you weren't going to waste it.

"I saw that."

Embarrassingly enough, it took half a moment for your brain to register the familiarity of the voice and you jerked around in surprise to find Captain Amari smiling pleasantly at you. Out of uniform, she was radiant; dressed for sun and fun. 

Before you could snap to attention and stutter out a formal greeting, she held a hand up and laughed. "At ease, soldier."

Oh right, this wasn't work. Embarrassed, you greeted her with a smile. "Good afternoon, Captain."

She had this look on his face, a curl to her lips that set you on the edge of panic.

"You know, I thought I saw you earlier this morning, but I was certain you'd never do something as dishonest as sneak in here just for some chocolate."

You locked up immediately, the shock making her laugh as she clapped you on the shoulder.

"Relax, I'm only teasing you. No need to act so scared. Although I understand why you, perhaps, didn't want to get caught together today."

Wait, what was she talking about?

Captain Amari glanced pointedly towards the ice cream stall, where Jesse was picking out toppings, smiling as he watched them pile the chocolate chips on. You couldn't help a small smile of your own.

Oh, right.

...Oh! Right!

"I know Gabriel tries to discourage interpersonal relationships among his team, but… honestly?" She looked to you again, softness in her eyes. "I'm glad you've finally come together."

There was something in the way she said it, in the smile she gave you, that you weren't expecting. What did she mean by… finally?

"Now I don't want to take away too much of your time together. In our line of work, you must cherish days like this as often as you can."

The Captain gave you a brief hug before departing, leaving you with a thumping heart, wondering what the hell just happened.

"Sorry 'bout the wait, doll. Was that Captain Amari just now?"

You turned back to find Jesse approaching you, an ice cream in each hand, and something just

_ Possessed you _ .

"Yeah, she was just saying hi." You readily accepted the ice cream handed to you and leaned up to softly peck a kiss to his lips. It came off casual, despite how your heart raced at the look of shock that froze his face. You cleared your throat lightly, ignoring how hot your cheeks began to burn, hands starting to shake. "Um, thanks. For the ice cream."

You moved to turn away, find something to distract you both, but McCree wouldn't have it. Holding the ice cream aloft, he pulled you back in with his free hand and claimed your lips with his. But this wasn't like your first two kisses, Jesse McCree kissed you like he damn well  _ meant _ it. His lips were rough in his despotism but careful in how they caressed yours; and it was so perfect you melted into him faster than your ice cream was now fated to.

Feeling bold, you nipped softly, immediately feeling him shudder and barely pull back with a soft sound.

"Darlin', you keep letting this happen and I'm gonna get the wrong idea."

"It's not the wrong idea," you responded without missing a beat, kissing him again.

He sounded like a man gladly tortured, kissing you hard yet trying to speak without separating from you.

"Hun, I think maybe we should take one of them fancy carriage rides now."

You'd forgotten you were in public. And even at a festival meant to celebrate love, you were beginning to draw stares. So you pulled away.

"Right,... yeah, we should talk about this somewhere private."

Jesse's voice cracked ever-so slightly. 

"Talk, yeah, that too."

**Author's Note:**

> again that's twitter @seamobeemo


End file.
